La quatrième fois qu'elle le vit
by xErchomai
Summary: La toute première fois que Tessa le remarqua, elle se trouvait à l'anniversaire de l'un de ses amis.


La quatrième fois qu'elle le vit

* * *

La toute première fois que Tessa le remarqua, elle se trouvait à l'anniversaire de l'un de ses amis. Magnus aimait les soirées de grandes pompes et il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Elle crut même apercevoir le copain de ce dernier. Ce garçon, Alec, était un cousin éloigné des frères Lightwood : Gideon, qu'elle appréciait, et Gabrielle, qui l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. La brune avait tellement entendu parler de ce garçon qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Alec est intelligent, Alec est magnifique, Alec sait se battre. Magnus chantait ses éloges à longueur de journée. Elle ne l'avait que très rarement vu aussi heureux.

Alors qu'elle regardait ce qu'il se passait à côté d'elle, Tessa entendit quelqu'un tousser à en recracher les poumons. Inquiète, elle se retourna vers la personne qui paraissait vraiment mal en point. La jeune femme s'était attendue à se trouver en face d'une personne âgée mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Devant elle se tenait un garçon de son âge. Il possédait des cheveux aux reflets argentés, de grands yeux sombres, une peau blafarde, et il devait mesurer une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Elle voulu s'approcher quand Will Herondale, le garçon qui venait de la larguer, venir en aide à la personne qui devait être son ami.

* * *

 **xoxo**

* * *

La seconde fois que Tessa le croisa, elle étudiait tranquillement à la bibliothèque de son université. Elle lisait un livre sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre tout en se disant qu'il pleuvait toujours à Oxford. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise raclant au sol, elle leva les yeux de son livre. Le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu à l'anniversaire de Magnus s'installait en face d'elle. Il paraissait tellement concentré sur son livre qu'elle n'osa le déconcentrer. Elle prit tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour bien l'observer. La brune percevait les cernes sous ses yeux, le creux que formaient ses joues, et la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Alors qu'il ne faisait rien de particulier, il semblait s'essouffler. Elle décida donc de prendre la parole.

« -Vous allez bien ? »

Le garçon quitta son livre du regard pour avoir le loisir de la voir. Elle n'osa pas lâcher ses yeux du regard. Ils étaient réellement captivants. Elle regardait les reflets bleus y danser. Il prit la parole bien trop tôt.

« -On se connait ? _il ne répondait pas à sa question._

-Je suis une amie de Magnus Bane, on s'est croisé à son anniversaire.

-On peut se tutoyer alors ? Ca me met mal à l'aise de vouvoyer quelqu'un de mon âge, _il semblait tellement plus vieux._

-Tu vas bien ? _redemanda-t-elle._

-Oui, c'était ferme. Je t'ai vu autre part qu'à l'anniversaire de Magus. »

Elle haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Elle se concentra de nouveaux sur sa lecture et prit quelques notes sur une feuille. Elle avait de nombreux choses à faire avant de réussir son partiel. Un autre bruit de chaise raclant le sol la fit grogner. La brune leva le regard afin de regarder qui venait de s'installer à côté de l'inconnu. Ses yeux écarquillèrent quand elle vit Will.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Tess ?

-C'est Tessa pour toi Will, _sa voix était plus froide qu'elle l'aurait voulu._

-Vous vous connaissez ? _demanda le malade._

-C'est ma copine.

-Ex Will. Tu as oublié que tu m'avais plaqué ? _le sarcasme était évident._ »

Elle rangea ses affaires lentement avant de se lever. Juste avant de partir, elle entendit la voix de son ancien copain :

« -Celle-là, c'est une dure à cuir Jem. »

Il s'appelait donc Jem. Ou peut être que c'était simplement un surnom. Elle ne se retourna pas pour le savoir.

* * *

 **xoxo**

* * *

La troisième fois qu'elle le vit, elle exposait tout ce qu'elle avait pu constater sur l'histoire d'Angleterre et du Royaume-Unis. Jem était assis au premier rang et elle s'était demandé pourquoi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans son cours. Elle récita tout en mettant vit à ses paroles. Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'amphithéâtre semblaient scotchées à ses lèvres. Elle eut même le droit à quelques applaudissements de ses camarades quand elle arriva à la fin. Elle avait dû réussir son concours.

Quand elle décida de quitter la pièce, elle vit quelqu'un se lever et la suivre. Tessa fronça les sourcils et se retourna dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur. Elle remarqua son inconnu dont elle avait appris par accident le nom.

« -Jem ? _fit-elle par surprise._

-En fait, je m'appelle James mais tout le monde me surnomme Jem, _il lui sourît._ Tu as donc entendu ce que Will a dit dès que tu t'es levé.

-Il n'a jamais su être discret, _elle le fit rire._ Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?

-Absolument pas, mais on dirait que tu le connais aussi bien que moi.

-Je suis sortie avec quatre ans, _lui avoua-t-elle._

-C'est étrange que je ne t'ai jamais rencontré alors. »

Ils étaient donc amis depuis toujours. La brune se sentit vexée de tous les secrets qu'avait gardé son ancien copain avant de rompre avec elle.

« -Peut être qu'il a honte de moi au fond, _il ne paraissait pas triste._

-Pourquoi aurait-il honte ?

-Je suis un fardeau à porter, _il sourît faiblement et continua._ Je suis malade. »

Ca expliquait beaucoup. Elle essaya de se montrer joyeuse et non choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ce garçon, qui avait le même âge qu'elle, restait gravement malade. Elle avait deviné que sa maladie n'était pas anodine car il lui avait paru fragile.

« -Ce n'est pas pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort que je t'ai suivi alors je me lance, _elle le fixa._ Tu veux aller boire un verre avec moi ?

-C'est comme ça que tu demandes à une fille de sortir avec toi ? _demanda-t-elle._ En lui annonçant que tu es malade puis en y allant franco ?

-Seulement avec toi.

-Alors j'accepte. »

* * *

 **xoxo**

* * *

La quatrième fois qu'elle fut avec lui, elle tomba amoureuse instantanément. James lui était apparu beau comme un ange. Elle avait vu son visage s'illuminer dès qu'il l'aperçut. Son cœur à elle rata un battement et elle se sentit bêtement rougir. Il lui prit la main quand elle arriva près de lui.

« -Tu rougis Tessa, _c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom._ »

Son teint vira au rose de plus belle. Elle entendit son rire cristallin et se sentit bien. Elle posa son regard sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tenu la main de quelqu'un dans la sienne.

« -Tu veux que je te lâche la main ? _l'interrogea-t-il._

-Non. »

Elle se mordit la langue. Tessa avait parlé beaucoup trop vite. Il s'arrêta et elle dût bien faire de même. Jem lui souriait. Il se pencha lentement et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser. Il fut bref mais agréable aux yeux de la brune.

« -Tu vas un peu vite, _le réprimanda-t-elle en souriant._

-La vie est courte, autant en profiter. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait totalement raison. La vie était courte et surtout la sienne. Alors il fallait qu'elle lui fasse profiter de chaque instant.

* * *

 **xo**

 **xo**

* * *

Au départ, je voulais faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus triste mais je me suis dite : "Non, ne fais pas ça. Tout ce que t'écris est déprimant." Alors je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire. En fait, je poste tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de poster avant car ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est dans mon dossier ONE-SHOT sur mon pc.

Comme toujours, pour donner vos avis, c'est dans les reviews.


End file.
